The Life of a Cahill
by ckk-123
Summary: Amy and Dan have been trained to be the best Madrigal agent, now they want to have a normal simple life... Can they survive a normal life with their crazy relatives and complicated family problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Unknown to the world, there are 5 powerful branches at war.

Great minds and people are come from one these branches. Up until now, their descendants are still alive and still fighting one another. Until the Madrigal, the fifth branch, finally steps up and stops the war.

Now the branches pledge to stop fighting or suffer the consequences under the hands of the ruthless and fearsome Madrigals…

Every year, the Madrigals held a party to see how the branch are doing. This is their annual check-up to see if they are still following the oath they have taken.

The branch leader and their families gather in the mansion set up by the Madrigals. They hand in their reports and the Madrigals leader confirmed each of them.

**Chapter 1: The Two Madrigals**

One faithful night, two youngsters look at sky. Anybody who would see them would have easily figure out that they are bored to death.

The young boy and girl sigh as they finally walk away from the window.

"What do you think we should do, Amy?" the boy asks his sister while playing at the sword he got from their adventure four years ago.

Before Amy could answer, a woman entered the room. She is wearing a fancy dress. It is Nellie, their au pair who have join them in their adventure. Still the same Nellie: Always listening to her iPod, her outfits heavily influenced by rock and emo style. The snake ring in her nose was gone and the two can only guess it is hidden somewhere safe.

"Grace and I are going to go now. You better behave and listen to everything Lester tells you to do," Nellie says to the two like an older sister.

"Can't we go with you Nellie?" Dan whines, looking at the girl with his puppy dog eyes.

"You know the rules, Dan" a male voice says. They turn to see Lester, a young man who they had met in Jamaica and has become another au pair to the kids.

"If anybody knew that two young children were the ones who completed the 39 clues, imagine what the other branches would do."

The four shuddered at the idea.

"But that was four years ago," Amy finally speaks up, slumping in the chair

"May I remind you what you two have been doing, trying to accomplish the 39 clues?" Nellie reminds the two.

The two groan at the hideous memory.

"Breaking in the Lucian strong hold is not really something you should actually brag about" Lester says, remembering when they are told of the consequences the two children would face once the other branch found out.

"And stealing from the Janus stronghold," Nellie says.

"We get it already!" Dan moans and joins his sister on the sofa, both of them looking miserable. Though they had won the 39 clues, instead of being free, they seem to be cage more by their destiny

The two au pair look at each other and sigh.

"Grace is so going to kill us," Nellie says.

The two youngsters' faces light up with a smile.

**I just combine the first chapter and the second chapter…**

**I hope its ok.**

**Thank you for the advice and comments…**

**Hope to receive more comments from you guys… **

**Thank you very much**


	2. Chapter2

The Hotel de Rio was fantastic, all the rich people gather in the ball room

"This party is simply fabulous Grace" an old woman said to Grace Cahill "And this must be your grandchild"

She said referring to Nellie, who is standing with Grace Cahill, the current leader of the Madrigal Branch

"Nice to meet you madam," Nellie smiled politely to the old woman

"What a charming young lady." another woman said to Nellie,

"What bunch of fakers," Dan, who was staying in the balcony looking below, where the party is being held.

"Dan stay away from the balcony," Lester pulled Dan by the shoulder away from the balcony

Dan sigh "What a boring party"

"It's a social party dweeb, what do you expect" Amy reminded her brother, looking below the balcony "Is Grace really that important?"

"Your grandmother has many connections, not only in the government but she has big influence on the society" Lester explained.

Amy nod in understanding. Dan easily got bored on watching rich people praising Nellie and Grace, so he turned his attention to other places. His attention was caught by the new comers.

"Hey Lester" Dan called

"Yes Dan?" Lester look at the boy

"Who are those people?" Dan pointed to the new comers

"Those are the Kabra's"

"Kabra's?" Dan repeated

"I think I heard of them from Grace," Amy join in the conversation. "Kabra's are from the Lucian branch, that man there is Vikram Kabra the branch leader of Lucian, am I right Lester?"

"That's right Amy," Lester smiled at the girl, "The boy with him is his son and the next Lucian leader, Ian Kabra, he is actually the same age as you, Amy."

Amy look at Ian, the boy surely is good looking, without knowing it she was blushing

"Earth to Amy!"

Amy snap on her daze, she look at her brother who was scowling, obviously displeased of his sisters' lack of attention and focus.

"Are you alright Amy?" Lester asked worried.

"I-I'm ok," Amy nervously smiled

"Those are the Starlings right?" Dan pointed to a girl with two boys

"They must have accompany the Oh's" Lester concluded "As you have known, Bae Oh doesn't have any family and his living relative is his nephew and the son of the former leader, Allistar Oh"

"Bea Oh and Allistar don't have a good relationship right" Dan concluded "And that's where Starlings comes in"

"That's right Dan" Lester smiled

"Hey isn't that Jonah Wizard?" Amy pointed to the young super star who arrive with his mother and father. Some of the attention shifted from Nellie and Grace to Jonah.

"Wizards are from the Janus Branch" Lester explained "Cora Wizard is the branch head"

"Oh" is the only thing Amy could say

"Hey there seems trouble down there" Dan pointed out

Down stairs, a waiter was surrounded by Ian Kobra, a young girl who looks like Ian, and the Starling siblings, and a man, there seems a little bit commotion.

"What is Mr. Hamilton doing here?" Lester wondered loudly

"Hamilton?" Amy looks at their au pair in curiosity

"Hamilton Holt"

"Holt?" Dan repeated

"They are from the Thomas branch," Lester explained. "That guy there," he pointed to the man who seems to be annoyed by Hamilton's presence "is the head of the Thomas branch."

"Dan, where are you going?" Amy called to her brother who ran to the door, leading to the lobby

"I want to know what's going on down there" Dan said, before they could stop him, he was already out of the door way

"Amy stay here, I'll go get Dan" Lester said,

Amy could only nod.

Nellie was getting bored in the party, she was to pretend to be Grace's granddaughter to protect Amy and Dan.

She sigh, she love parties, just not like this type of party, her eyes look at the balcony where Amy, Dan, and Lester are hiding.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Grace ask Nellie

"N-Nothing Grace" Nellie said nervously.

"Alright"

Nellie sigh

"Excuse me Miss Gomez" a waiter said getting Nellie's attention

"Yes?"

"A man wants me to hand you this letter"

The waiter hand him a white folded paper, Nellie hesitantly took the paper when she saw a sign.

"Thank you very much"

The waiter bowed and left.

"What is that dear?" Grace ask Nellie eyeing the paper

"Oh nothing Grace" Nellie smiled nervously again, luckily the commotion cause of the Thomas branch was getting out of hand.

"Oh dear" Grace sighed "I better break up the fight"

When Grace walked away, Nellie quickly opened the letter

_Dan is inside the party… -L_

Panic started to rise as Nellie quickly scans the room for the said boy. But alas, this was not easy.

Dan successfully entered the room without being seen. He creeps near where the Hamilton, Thomas Branch leader, the Starlings, and Kabra children are.

"I'm going to ask you again Hamilton," the Thomas Leader said obviously irritated already, "What are you doing here?"

"For the nth time already," Hamilton is obviously pissed off, the way he clench his fist is enough evidence to prove his theory. "My friend ask me to substitute for him because his sick, I have no idea that this is where the _family_ party is going to be held"

"You bas-"

"What is going on here?" Grace step in, before trouble started

_Oh no if Grace see me here. I'll be in big trouble._ _Well not only me but also Lester_. Dan thought as he slowly creeps away, before Grace can see him.

Just before he could reach the door, somebody caught him

"And who might you be" one of the waiters eyed him. "Who are you with boy?"

Dan tense up… _Oh boy_

**Here is the new chapter**

**Hope you like it...**

**thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daniel" a voice of a man called.

Both turned to see Lester, walking calmly to them.

"Sir, do you know this boy?" the waiter ask Lester

"Yes, this is my nephew" Lester lied "Daniel, didn't I tell you to wait for me in the lobby?"

"Um" Dan was speechless, but decided to play along, "Sorry uncle, I was just fascinated on what is happening here."

"Sir, this is a private party, I would like to ask you to leave this room" the waiter said, politely as possible.

"Of course," Lester smiled, "Let's go Daniel."

The two left, when they are out of the room. Lester let go of a sigh. He looks at the boy beside him with a glare.

"I know, I know," Dan knew he was in big trouble right now.

Oh the joy of endless reprimanding, talks with his sister and 2 au pairs. He only hopes that Grace had not found out his little misdeed, or he will be grounded and the worst case scenario… Grace will lock up his arcade room.

Oh the horror of that scenario. He shuddered at the thought; not being able to play his video game is pure hell for him.

To Amy

She saw everything from the balcony. She was really pissed off because of her brother. How can he be such a dweeb?

She got Lester's text. He told her to wait for him and Dan to the buildings back door and after that they are going straight home.

She'll really give her sweet little brother a piece of her mind.

As she walks at the back, she saw Hamilton being yelled by his boss and angrily gave him his paycheck. The boss seems really pissed off; he slammed the door in Hamilton's face.

Hamilton can only groan. He seems really upset on what had happened that night.

Hamilton started to walk away, hands in his pocket.

Like her brother, Amy was also the curious type but in a mature way. She was really bothered on what have happened to Hamilton.

She looks around, trying to decide whether to follow Hamilton or wait for Dan and Lester. When she finally decided to follow Hamilton

"Amy"

She turned around and saw Lester

"Where's Dan?" Amy ask, seeing that her brother not with their male au pair

"He's already in the car" Lester answered, looking at the girl suspiciously "Where were you going Amy?"

"N-no where" Amy lied nervously, she really rarely lie towards Lester.

Since the 39 clues hunt and the advice of her grandmother for the siblings- the trust no one. The two siblings have a hard time from trusting everyone. They become suspicious of people around them even Nellie.

Lester is one of the few people who were patient enough until both siblings have begun to trust again. Lying to him is like breaking his trust and that is something Amy doesn't want to lose.

Lester knew Amy was hiding something, but decided not to question anymore. Instead he smiled at her, "Alright, let's go back before Dan do something stupid again"

Amy nod, before she and Lester walk to the corner. Amy look behind, where she last seen Hamilton.

The next day, Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Lester are sitting in the dining room waiting for Grace to join them.

"Good morning everyone" Grace greeted the 4 occupants

"Good morning Grace" they greeted back, and continue eating

"So" Grace started, "What do you think of the party?"

Dan and Nellie almost choke up their food.

"Wh-what do you mean Gr-Grace?" Amy stuttered nervously.

Dan looks at Nellie with an accusing stare.

"Nellie did not tattletale about what you two have done" Grace said calmly, "So, Dan please stop glaring at Nellie."

"How did you know Grace?" Lester ask calmly, but like the two youngster and Nellie, he was also nervous and worried.

"Why Lester, I'm a bit offended. Who do you think I am?" Grace is clearly amused, "I maybe old, but I'm still as sharp as any agent in our branch."

The four blushed; they have forgotten that Grace was known to be one of the best Madrigal agents, before being the Madrigal branch leader.

"Dan, it was rude of you to eavesdrop on other people business" Grace reprimanded her grandchild. "But I'm amazed how good you have been already in your stealth abilities."

Dan smiled happily of the complement.

"But not good enough"

Dan frown, Grace chuckled at her grandchild's reaction

"What you did was very stupid and dangerous" Grace said in a scolding manner

"But Grace no one knows us at all" Dan whined

"Remember Dan, we are not really sure if we are able to silence everyone who have seen you children." Grace said seriously "Our spy in the Lucian stronghold said that the medicine from the Ekats are already wearing off, it just a matter of time before they found out about our deceptions. Not only that, the spy we have set up in all branches would be endanger"

The 4 grew silent. They knew, that one wrong move, not only they would be endanger, but also the spy the Madrigal set up in the branches and the treaty between the Madrigals.

"Both of you must be careful on your action"

"Yes Grace" both children answered

"Now then" Grace tone returned to a sweet and nice tone. "What do you think about the party and the venue?"

"The hotel was really nice Grace, as expected to a 5 star hotel" Amy complemented, "Although, I'm curious on what had happen between Mr. Hamilton and the Thomas branch leader."

Grace sigh and put down the cup of tea she was drinking, she look kind of disturb suddenly about something

"Is something wrong Grace?" Nellie ask, when she notice the sudden silence from the old woman

Grace stood up and smiled sadly to the occupants, "I myself have no idea on what is happening between the Holts and the Thomas branch leader"

They grew silent.

"Madam the car is ready," the Cahill butler announce to Grace.

Grace stood up from her chair and smiled to her two grandchildren and their au pair.

"I will be leaving now… you kids behave and listen to your au pair, alright?"

"Yes, Grace" Amy and Dan answered with a smile.

"Grace, can Nellie and I go to the city later, please?" Dan ask with his puppy dog eyes

"You may go to the city, but please make sure that you stay away from the Hotel de Rio and also the places near it."

"Alright Grace" Dan smiled cheekily

"How about you Amy?" Grace ask her other grandchild

"I'm thinking on going to the City Library, if it's alright with you Grace" Amy smiled to her grandmother hopefully

"Of course you may," Grace smiled, and left the two youngsters

An hour after Grace left them. Dan, Nellie, Lester, and Amy took the red B5 Volkswagen.

Lester is of course driving the car, while Nellie is in the passenger sit listening to her rock music. Amy and Dan sited in the back sit, Amy as usual has a book in her hand, and Dan was playing his PSP.

The car stops at the plaza, Dan and Nellie unbuckle their sit belt and got out.

"I'll meet you here by lunch time alright?" Lester told Nellie and Dan

"Alright"

Lester drove Amy to the library.

Amy loves the library she loves books and the peace.

"Hello Ms. Amelia" the librarian greeted in a Thai accent.

"Hello Mrs. Abhasra" Amy greeted

"I see Mr. Lester is not with you today"

"He went to an antique shop for awhile, but he will join me shortly" Amy explain in a polite manner

"I see" Mrs. Abhasra, the librarian smiled at the polite little girl, "Well help yourself with some of our books; if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask our assistant."

"Thank you Mrs. Abhasra"

Amy walk around the library and grab some books, she settle herself in a chair near the window and started reading. She immersed herself in the book, a few minutes later somebody sat in front of her, she don't need to look up in front of her, since she knew who the person is.

Lester easily found Amy at the Library with her long reddish-brown colored hair.

The two just read the books they have grab in the shelves silently.

Meanwhile to Nellie and Dan, they are inside an arcade center. Dan was going to do some business, somebody wanted to buy his ninja rare cards.

Nellie just tags along since Dan agrees to buy her a ticket of a concert of some boy band.

Dan waited in the lobby for the buyer of his card. He sigh, he was not the patient one. He looks at his companion who is bobbing her head in the beat of the music being played in her i-pod.

Dan look around to see something that can entertain him for awhile, he had played almost all the games in the center.

"Hey Dan, it's almost lunch time, we better go back to the plaza before we get scolding by Lester and Amy" Nellie told Dan, looking at her watch

Dan was pissed off but stood up without saying anything to Nellie and left. Nellie just followed the young boy in silence.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance SuperCoolNinjaLord?"

Dan turns around and his eye widen in surprise to see the person who called him.

**Sorry I just updated right now…**

**About Grace**

**In my story she is still alive and how Dan and Amy found out about the 39 clues will be explained later…**

**Thank you again…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-yes" Dan accidentally stuttered _'Oh great… now I sound like Amy'_

Dan rolled his eye with his thought

"And you must be Hammer right?"

Hamilton Holt stood in front of Dan with a big grin.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry for being late,"

"No it's cool," Dan smiled, he was really hoping to talk to Hamilton and ask him why the Thomas leader hates him (Hamilton) _'It's really a small world after all._' "It's already lunch time. Do you want to eat first before doing some business?"

"That would be cool man. I'm really hungry,"

The trio begun walking to the plaza

"Names Hamilton Holt by the way," Hamilton introduced himself, "but I prefer to be called Hammer."

"Daniel but you can call me Dan,"

"Where are we going anyway?" Hamilton asked Dan.

"We're going to the plaza,"

"Älright," Hamilton just shrug, then he turned his attention to Nellie, who is listening in her iPod again, "Haven't I seen you before?"

Both of them tense up but Nellie quickly regains her composure, she did not dare look at Hamilton.

"You're mistaken"

"So Hammer," Dan called Hamilton to distract him, "You live around here?"

"Oh no," Hamilton directly forgotten his assumption," A friend of mine invited my here for a vacation."

"Oh I see,"

"Dan, there's Amy," Nellie pointed to a girl who is engrossed to the book she is reading.

"Amy?"

Hamilton looks at her new buddy with confusion.

"My older sister," Dan explained.

Amy and Lester left the library 30 minutes ago. Lester left her in the table to order their lunch while she waits for Dan and Nellie.

"Amy!"

Amy look at the direction where the voice came from and saw Nellie, Dan, and… Hamilton?

As the trio walk near the table, Amy's heartbeat speeds up.

_Dan what do you think you're doing? _Amy sends a telepathic message to her brother.

Since their parents died, Amy and Dan have been able to have a conversation with each other through their minds.

_Relax Amy, he doesn't know anything who we are _, Dan answered to his sister.

"Hammer, this is my older sister Amelia, but you can call her Amy." Dan introduce Amy to Hamilton "Amy, this is my new friend Hamilton Holt"

"But I prefer to be called Hammer"

Hamilton grinned at Amy.

"N-nice t-to m-meet you Ha-Hammer," Amy said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Amy."

"Where's Lester?" Nellie asked the girl as they sat in their respected chair.

"He's inside ordering foods for us," Amy said softly but Nellie was able to hear her.

"I'll go and help him with the food, the three of you stay here and don't go anywhere," Nellie stood up and left, the table fall into silence.

"So," Hamilton was the first one to break the silence. "Where do you guys live? "

"W-we came fr-from Boston," Amy said still stuttering.

"Cool," Hamilton grin widen, "I'm from Boston too."

"Awesome!" Dan was static about the new information. Amy on the other hand was troubled by it.

"Are you ok Amy?" Hamilton ask the girl noticing how the girl seems to be tense.

"Y-yup," Amy stuttered again.

She was nervous around Hamilton. Luckily Lester and Nellie have arrive with their food.

The two set down their meals in the table.

"Hello Hamilton, my name is Lester, I am the au pair of Amy." Lester introduces himself with a smile.

"And I believe I haven't introduce myself yet," Nellie smiled at Hamilton, "I am Nellie, Dan's au pair."

"It's nice to meet you guys,"

The lunch was quite interesting. Dan and Hamilton keep on talking about their cards and games. Occasionally Lester, Nellie, and Amy would join in.

After Dan and Hamilton finished their negotiation, they went into their separate ways. When they have arrive in the mansion, Grace was still not around, that leaves the two kids to wander off to pass time.

Amy went to the library and begun reading books, Dan of course went to his arcade room and played his game.

"Amy, Grace is here," Lester informed Amy.

"Thank you Lester," Amy stood up from her chair, clutching the book she was just reading, they went to greet Grace in the dining room. As they entered, Dan and Nellie was already there.

"Welcome back Grace," Amy and Lester greeted the woman.

"Thank you Amy, Lester," Grace smiled at the two, "Now come in and sit down, before the dinner gets cold."

The two sat down in their respective chairs, as the servants serve their dinner.

"How was the meeting Grace?" Amy ask.

"Same as always," Grace sigh, "Amy and Dan, as we return to Boston, you are going to transfer in another school."

"Why?" Dan asked for the sudden decision.

"I think it is time for you, children to meet your relatives."

The two grew in silence on the sudden revelation.

**Sorry I just updated, I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Thank you again for reading…**


	5. Author's note

Talk about bad luck…

I won't be updating soon, because of some circumstances…

1. My laptop malfunction. I'm still waiting for it to be fixed … For now, I'm using my sister's laptop, but there is a time limit of my usage.

2. Classes is starting, my sister forbade me from using the computer except Friday night and Saturday. So I can only update during Saturday…

I'm hoping my laptop is already fixed by next week.

sigh I hope by the time I got my laptop back, the files are still intact…


	6. Chapter 6

"It's good to see you again Amy, Dan!"

Fiske Cahill, the brother of their grandmother greeted them. Uncle Fiske- as what they call him- have been a great help for them in their hunt for the 39 clues before.

" It's good to see you too, Uncle Fiske" Amy said back to her uncle with a smile.

" When Grace announce told me that the both of you are studying here, I was worried because of what might happen to you, but then hearing Grace plan to keep you safe, I was a little relieved." Fiske said with a smile, "Although, I'm a bit uneasy with the idea of letting you stay with Beatrice."

Mentioning the name of their Aunt Beatrice made the two kids shuddered. Before the 39 clues, they have been staying with Beatrice. She did not even care of what happen to them. They were glad that Grace adopted them after the 39 clues. But now for unknown reason, Grace told them they will be staying again with Aunt Beatrice. The only good thing about it was, Aunt Beatrice have been so busy that she just leave the two kids alone in the mansion, she was thoughtful enough to hire maids to cook for them.

"Is she treating you badly again?"

"Actually, she's not at home again," Dan answered, "She left yesterday."

"I see," Uncle Fiske, have a thoughtful expression, Amy look at Dan who only shrugged.

"Uncle Fiske?" Amy called Fiske from his train of thoughts

"Ah sorry, about that dear," Fiske said with a nervous expression.

"Sir, the Holt's are already here," Fiske's secretary announce from his telecom.

"Holt's?" Dan repeated, and look at Amy who looks calm. But he knew better.

The door opened revealing Hamilton and a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Amy, Dan, this is Hamilton Holt and Reagan Holt, they will be giving you a tour in the school." Fiske introduced them, "Hamilton, Reagan, this Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill, we don't know their branches yet, so I'm assigning both of you to take care of them until we find out which branch they are."

" Yes sir," both Hamilton and Reagan answered

"All of you are dismissed," Fiske said in a professional manner, "I hope both of you enjoy your stay in our school." He look at Amy and Dan. "Don't worry we will find which branch you two are really from." He assured.

"Thank you um… principal," Amy and Dan smiled, Hamilton and Reagan had went out.

"It's really a small world isn't it," Hamilton grinned at Dan as they walk away from Fiske's office.

"Yeah," Dan grinned back, "Who would ever thought that you study here."

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Cahill?" Hamilton asks the two.

"We only found out recently," Amy answered with a smile; well there is nothing wrong of a little white lie, and beside who knows what might happen to them if the kids in the school found out that they are actually from the Madrigal branch.

"How come you did know your branch yet? Didn't your parents tell you?"

"They died before they could tell us which branch we belong to, our aunt took us in and she also has no idea what branch we are, luckily Mr. Fiske found us and enrolled us here."

"Ahem…" a cough interrupted the groups talk, "Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh, sorry about that Reagan," Hamilton nervously laughs, "Guys, I want you to meet Reagan, my sister; she is the same age as you and grade as you Dan."

"It's nice to finally meet you Dan, Amy, Hammy told us everything about you guys," Reagan smiled at the two kids like a proper lady.

"It's nice to meet you Reagan," both Cahill greeted back.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Amy asks as they are already out from the building and at the school yard.

"The school has a separated building for each year level, so we have to separate," Hamilton announced.

"Dan and I will go to the middle division, while you and Hammy will go to the high school division," Reagan told Amy and Dan, "We would meet at the school café."

The 2 can only nod. Amy was a bit worried that Dan might do something stupid.

'_You better behave Dan´_

'_Sheesh… you worry too much Amy, it's not like I'm going to set the building on fire or something, relax' _

This made Amy's stomach turn, she knew it was just a joke, but come on, this is Dan she's talking about, her dear little brother who almost burned their neighbor's house when she was still 10 and Dan was still 8.

"Earth to Amy,"

Amy snap from her daze and look at Hamilton's confused face, that's when she realizes that Dan and Reagan were already gone. She could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"I-I'm sorry I was just thinking of something." Amy covers up, "So, where are we going first?"

"I will give you a tour in the high school building."

Hamilton directed Amy to the rooms and the establishment, the school was surrounded by brick walls, it was a specious place, the only way to get in is either the big gate, which is travelled for 3 hours to get in the center of the school or through the helicopter.

Amy's POV

When I look at the building, it resemble a little bit of the buildings in the anime I once saw, I think the title was Ouran host club. The school looks like a mixture of the schools in the movie Harry Potter and also Legally Blondes 3.

Well all in all, the place looks a little bit like in a medieval era, mix with hi tech gadgets. And the most weird thing is that the students seems to be group themselves base on the color of their uniform, I feel a little bit out of place, because I'm the only one who is wearing a black uniform.

End of Amy's POV

Amy and Hamilton are in the library.

"The school has 4 dorms. The first dorm is owned by the Janus, as you have notice in our tour the students have different uniform." Hamilton pointed out "The Janus are those people who are wearing green uniforms, you can only see few Janus here in school because most of them are out of town, with all their show and concert."

"By the way, did Mr. Fiskie explain to you already the 5 branches?"

Amy wondered if she should say yes or no. after a much debate in her mind she nod her head.

"Alright then, since you know about the 4 branches, then there is no need to explain about what the branches excel to and the whys…"

"Janus representative is Jonah Wizard, the only son of the currently branch leader of Janus, Cora Wizard."

"The next are the Thomas branch, in which where me and my family belong to. Most of the school sport team are Thomas. You will also identify them wearing blue uniforms."

"Do you belong in any of the sport team Hamilton?" Amy ask pure curiosity, seeing Hamilton's built, he is surely to be in one of the clubs.

"Yes," Hamilton said like he was uncomfortable of the subject, "I'm in the football team."

Amy can't help notice, but it seems that Hamilton, is upset by something. She decided not to poke her nose to other businesses.

"The representative of the Thomas group is Audrey, she is the only daughter of the Thomas leader." When Hamilton said Audrey's name, he shuddered, and paled. This made may wonder more, who is Audrey. And what did she do to make Hamilton paled, by only mentioning her name.

"The third branch is the Ekatrina, they are the geeks- I mean geniuses of the school. There are 3 representatives, the Starling triplets. "

"But in my opinion, I think that the real leader of the Ekats is Sinead Starling, she mostly boss around people. Ted and Ned are more like her bodyguards… But it's only my opinion."

"You will find all Ekats wearing yellow uniforms."

"Lastly, the Lucians, their representative is Ian Kabra."

"If you're a smart girl, Amy…"

"You better stay away from them," Hamilton said seriously, "The Lucians are the most ruthless and bratty people here in the school. They are the kids wearing the red uniforms."

He nudge to the window, where 2 Lucians. Even without Hamilton telling Amy. She knew that if she wants to live, she must stay away from the Lucians. The Lucians have been the most dangerous people in the hunt before. Amy and Dan were lucky enough to have escape from them.

"I'm wondering," Hamilton said looking at Amy with a curious look, "Since you and San don't know your dorm yet."

"Where are you going to staying?"

Amy knew that every branch has their own dorm for the students, since Amy and Dan supposedly don't know yet their branch, they can't do anything but commute from their aunt Beatrice house to the school.

"Actually, me and Dan are going to stay with our aunt until Mr. Fiskie find out which branch we really belong to."

"Wouldn't be that hustle?"

"Not really…" Amy smiled, "The commute is going only to take an hour from the school."

"That's a total bummer"

Amy smiled at Hamilton's comment.

"It's already noon, we better meet up with Dan and Reagan."

The two walk out the library and went to a very fancy café, the café is being occupied mostly by Lucian and Janus, Hamilton murmured something under his breath but Amy was not able to hear it.

A waitress directed them to an empty sit, after taking Hamilton and Amy's order she left them. Amy can't help but feel the curious stare behind her back and also the murmuring that surrounds her.

"Hey there's Reagan and Dan," Hamilton pointed to the door, Amy turned her head to the direction of the door, her eyes grew big, shock was written all over her face…

"Dan?"

* * *

**At last after how many weeks with no Laptop…  
Finally!**

**Hehehe**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Reviews please… thanks**


End file.
